Nichijou Episode 5
is the fifth episode of the Nichijou anime. The episode was written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Naoko Yamada. It aired on May 2, 2011. Parts It's Me-ow! Hakase runs around the house, looking for Nano Shinonome, who is in the garden hanging clothes on the line. When Hakase finally gets outside, she's dressed as a cat, with black cat ears and a cat's tail. Hakase has fun saying she's a cat (usually translated as "It's me-ow!"); Sakamoto sees her and seems a little freaked out. Nano then tells Hakase that she thinks it's cute. The two then continue to say "It's me-ow!" and "It's cute!" for a while. As the camera pans away, a male narrator tells the viewer that the Shinonome household had another peaceful day. Part 19 Narrating a view of the Earth from outer space as a satellite and a rocket fly by, Tsuyoshi Nakanojou asks, Why is the Earth round?, and then some other science questions. He says that all the world's truths can be discovered through science. Cute drawings of ghosts float around as Nakanojou continues that things such as ghosts and the paranormal cannot possibly exist. Nakanojou then appears, standing on a rocky mountain path, with gravestones, statues, and pinwheels on either side. Nakanojou concludes his narration by stating that, because of science and the nonexistence of the supernatural, he must therefore not believe in psychic mediums. In order to disprove mediums, Nakanojou has taken his day off to make the eight hour journey to Osorezan. After a long hike, Nakanojou finally finds the medium, sitting on a rug on the ground. He asks her to summon the spirit of soap. She then speaks in a high-pitched voice and says, "This is Soap. Mic test, mic test!" Nakanojou is floored. Beginning to seriously doubt himself, he asks himself if there could actually be someone named Soap. Nakanojou decides to question the psychic; maybe she'll contradict herself and show she is a fraud. He asks Soap what his/her blood type is. Soap replies, Who knows? Nakanojou decides he should pick someone he knows about and calls for Oda Nobunaga.Oda Nobunaga (1534-1582) was a powerful samurai daimyo who initiated the unification of Japan at the end of the Warring States or Sengoku period (c.1467-c.1603) and likely would have finished unifying Japan if not for a coup. Nobunaga is remembered in Japan as one of the most brutal figures of the Warring States period while also recognized as one of Japan's greatest rulers. In the medium's defense, Nobunaga could be more difficult to contact as he'd be an incredibly popular spirit to channel, and would probably get tired of being summoned all the time; spirits need a break, too. The medium tells him to give her a break. Nakanojou is taken aback that the medium refused before even attempting to contact Oda. Nakanojou decides that the medium is old, and perhaps summoning someone like Oda Nobunaga may be difficult for her, and now he should not attack her. He then is shocked when he notices that the medium has a lot of consumer goods behind her sign: fast food, an iPod, etc. Nakanojou calms down and bows to the medium, apologizing politely. He decides that he is going home and that all he's learned is that he cannot attack people, but it's still a good lesson. As he turns to leave, the medium tells him that that will be ¥5,000. Nakanojou falls to his knees, and then poses himself in a runner's starting position. He runs off, but the medium is fast for her age and bolts after him. Daruma Drop Yuuko Aioi plays a daruma drop in school. She hits the blue disc, which bounces off another desk, flies through the air, and hits Mio Naganohara in the head. She grabs it and hurls it at Yuuko, who falls backwards in slow motion as the dharma continues to drop. The dharma then drops, and a sign pops up giving Yuuko 100 points. Sneeze Exclusive to Bluray and Fe-chan watching Misato Sasahara walks down the hallway.]] Misato Tachibana peers around the corner and, seeing Sasahara pulls out a gun and walks towards him. Weboshii and Fe-chan, chatting, turn another corner into the hallway. When they see Misato headed towards Sasahara, they playfully hide behind the corner to watch. Sasahara suddenly breathes in sharply; Misato quickly points her gun at him, and Weboshii and Fe-chan are shocked. Sasahara then sneezes in a gentlemanly manner, with pinky raised. He then pulls on his neckwear and the bottom part pops off. He then uses it as a tissue to blow his nose (again with raised pinkies). Misato is amazed at this. Sasahara's butler offers him a tissue box, and he grabs a tissue and uses it to replace the used tissue under his neck. Mio, watching from around yet another corner with flush cheeks, says, "Boys are..." Part 20 In study hall, Yuuko and Mai Minakami play rock-paper-scissors. After Yuuko loses the first shoot off, she quickly grabs her book, places it on her head, and braces herself. When a moment passes and nothing happens, Yuuko frowns and opens her eyes. Upon seeing Mai reading a book, Yuuko gets upset. She tells Mai that she playing the game incorrectly. When one wins, they hit the other player on the head. Yuuko begins to cry a little, telling Mai that that was incredibly mean of her to do, that not hitting her was worse than if she had. Mai grabs a rolled up poster, and Yuuko explains the rules again to Mai. Mai suddenly hits Yuuko with her poster, astonishing Yuuko. Exasperated, Yuuko yells at Mai, asking her why she hit her now. Mai replies it's because she won. Yuuko tells her that that was before, and you're only supposed to hit someone immediately after they lose. Yuuko asks Mai to go again, but when Yuuko puts out scissors, Mai is just reading a book. Frustrated, Yuuko asks Mai if she even wants to be doing this. She calls Mai a mime and tells her she's driving her crazy. Mai suddenly stands up and walks to her locker. She pulls out a wooden Maitreya statue. Apprehensive, Yuuko asks Mai where her statue came from; Mai replies that she carved it. Yuuko, greatly relieved, thinks to herself that she'd thought it had been reincarnated.See: Episode 3#Part9 As Mai spends a moment adjusting her carving on her desk, Yuuko thinks to herself that Mai seems quite happy. Yuuko tells Mai to stop fidgetting with it and to get back to rock paper scissors. Mai stops smiling. Yuuko calls, and shoots rock; she is amazed when Mai is somehow able to shoot all three at once. Mai then whacks Yuuko on the head with her statue. Yuuko is again upset and tells Mai she can't throw all of them, and she shouldn't hit her with her Buddha! Disheartened, Yuuko asks Mai to go again. This time, Yuuko wins; she grabs the rolled up poster and whacks Mai with it, who has put her book on her head for protection. Yuuko is moved, and then cheers up immediately, congratulating Mai for getting it right. Exuberant, Yuuko asks Mai to play again. Before they shoot, Mai hits Yuuko on the head with her literature textbook with such force a letter comes offWhen part of the first character comes off, the title of the book changes from 'High School Literature' to 'High School Colloquialism'. Not sure what this refers to though. , producing the sound effect Gascoigne!''A reference to George Gascoigne, a very influential 16th century poet who influenced Shakespeare. (Hence the High School Literature book) Yuuko cries out that ''God is dead!''A famous quote from the German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche in English; a male voice repeats it in Japanese as lightning flashes behind Mai. Mai goes right back to reading, and Yuuko begins crying again, asking why Mai hit her. Mai tells her it's probably because she doesn't want to do this. Yuuko sheepishly sits back down, and after a few moments of silence, she asks to see Mai's Maitreya statue. Part 21 Nano tells Hakase and Sakamoto she is going to return books to the library. Hakase stares at Nano's Daruma doll sitting on top of the refrigerator, then sets it on the table to get a better look. She wonders why it only has one eye painted. Hakase then gets the idea that if she gives the doll another eye, Nano will praise her; maybe she'll let her eat lots of snacks! Hakase takes a brush to the doll's eye. Hakase finishes painting, but the doll's new eye is... off. The doll's first eye has a perfect circle in the center of it, but Hakase's paint is splotchy, uneven, and touches the edge; she may be able to design a realistic android, but she can't paint too well. Hakase is worried she's made a mistake and wonders what she's going to do. She then panics. Maybe Nano will get mad at her and keep her from eating any snacks! Hakase begins to tear up, and tries to fix her mistake by evening out the pupils, but ends up painting each eye solid black. Hakase begins to sob. Sakamoto drops in and asks Hakase what she's doing. Sakamoto decides that there's really only one thing to do, so Hakase needs to listen and do what he says. Hakase paints a line across the Daruma doll's face, making it look like it is wearing sunglasses. Hakase and Sakamoto find this hilarious and can't stop laughing until they're shocked by Nano announcing she's back home. Sakamoto is a scaredy cat and runs off, wishing Hakase the best of luck. Desperate, Hakase takes the daruma and hides it underneath her lab coat, creating a huge bulge over her stomach. Nano notices and in alarm asks the professor what's wrong with her stomach. She laughs nervously and then suddenly gets the idea to tell Nano that she's giving birth. Nano is bewildered and tells Hakase that isn't possible. Hakase insists that she's giving birth, causing Nano to ask if this is some kind of game. Hakase angrily tells Nano that she's really giving birth to Nano's baby brother, and raises her fist for emphasis. Doing so causes her to drop the Daruma doll, which falls to her feet and then slowly rolls out from under the professor's lab coat, in full view. Nano is dumbstruck while imagining herself treating the doll that's just a head as her newborn sibling. After an awkward silence, Hakase picks up the daruma and introduces it to Nano as her new brother. Nano continues to be frozen in silence as Hakase tries to pass off her cooing as coming from the newest member of the family. Sakamoto looks in from the hallway and declares that the professor is done for. Helvetica Standard ]] Pino is reading the newspaper in the kitchen while drinking a cup of hot milk. She is sitting next to the toaster, which has two pieces of toast in it. The toaster suddenly starts to rattle, which increases in intensity until the toaster blasts the pieces of toast upward. The pieces of toast are expelled with such force that they slam into the ceiling and get wedged there. The angel looks up in shock. On the floor of the room above her, the pieces of toast have poked their way through; lying on top of the toast is a mouse the toast knocked unconscious. Table Turning After Yuuko goes into great detail explaining how table turning works, Mio decides she doesn't want to play. Part 22 After class, Yuuko asks Sakurai-sensei what a drawing on the last English quiz was supposed to be. Yuuko had guessed that the smiling raindrop-shaped creature with arms and legs was supposed to be "monster." Sakurai-sensei tells her the answer is fly, based off the three lines indicating movement behind the creature. Yuuko says she didn't want the answer to the question; she wanted to know what that thing ''is. Did Sakurai-sensei draw it? Sakurai-sensei answers that she did, and shyly apologizes for not drawing well. Yuuko then gets a bright idea and excitedly asks Sakurai-sensei if she'd put Yuuko's drawing on the next quiz. She says she'll draw something cool, and Sakurai-sensei agrees. Mio walks by carrying a wooden triangle ruler and declines Yuuko's offer to draw for the next English quiz, too. Mio leaves to return her triangle, but stops in her tracks when she hears Yuuko say she's going to draw a cool guy. Yuuko happily starts drawing, and Mio sneaks her way back to see what Yuuko comes up with. Yuuko is proud of her cool guy, but finds it horrid. Sakurai-sensei is impressed, though, and tells Yuuko her guy is so cool! Mio doesn't understand how she can say that, and is speechless when Sakurai-sensei not only says that Yuuko is really good at drawing, but Yuuko then claims she's awesome at drawing. Yuuko than mentions that her character is named George Samidare, which Sakurai-sensei finds even cooler. Mio finally interrupts and tells them that "cool" is usually like this and draws a tough-looking guy with a cigarette. Sakurai-sensei is really impressed, telling Mio it looks like it came out of a manga, and begins to compliment Mio and ask if she could see Mio's other work sometime. Yuuko gets jealous and draws a new sketch, this time of George with a cigarette. Mio is taken aback and complains that Yuuko copied her. Yuuko claims it was an homage. Sakurai-sensei says Yuuko's new drawing is really cool, and Mio is shocked that she would not only allow such blatant copying, but would actually call Yuuko's drawing "cool". While Mio draws something else, we see Mai at her desk, carving another Maitreya statue with her set of tools; Mio's not the only one good at art. Mio's newest pic is of a suave guy with glasses; intelligence and a cool look appeal to women of all ages. Mio is getting a little too intense. Instead of being impressed, Sakurai-sensei wonders if the man has poor eyesight. Yuuko chuckles and suggests he wear contacts. Mio laments that they don't understand her work. ]] Yuuko draws another guy, this time with glasses. Mio is astonished that his glasses are actually below his ears! She yells at Yuuko for copying her again, but Yuuko tells her they're sunglasses. Sakurai-sensei finds Yuuko's pic to be incredibly cool, and Mio can't believe it. She draws a debonair butler: from picking you up to making you tea, he makes you feel like a young lady. Taste the magic of Darjeeling!Darjeeling tea, named for the region in India from where it originates, is sometimes referred to as the Champagne of Teas. Sakurai-sensei criticizes Mio's use of glasses again, and Yuuko says Mio should have taken her contacts suggestion. Mio is so frustrated she spits blood. Yuuko tells Mio she just doesn't understand, and she'll show Mio the true meaning of cool. She draws George on a motorcycle. However, his legs extend well below the wheels of the motorcycle; combined with the lines of motion coming out of the tailpipe, it means this motorcycle must be floating! Sakurai-sensei thinks he is really cool. Mio loses it. In a frighteningly calm manner, Mio declares that true coolness is... and then begins to draw with a fiery passion. She boldly holds up her drawing of the true meaning of coolness: a half naked picture of Koujirou Sasahara wearing a crown and holding a glass of wine, covered only in large flowers. Yuuko and Sakurai-sensei are speechless, and Mio then suddenly realizes what she's done. She says she's only joking, but an explosion and a kill sign show her true feelings. Short Thoughts Yuuko's drawing of George Samidare is shown in close-up. A female narrator says,"I drew this while listening to jazz." The Next Day The next day at school, Yuuko bows and calls Mio sensei, which infuriates her. Sakurai-sensei hands out the morning quiz. While the students pass them back, Mio dejectedly frets over what happened yesterday. She'd wanted to keep her drawings a secret, but now she's been outed. Mio tells herself that it could have been worse, though. Yuuko will tease her for a few days, which will be rough... But she must let go and look forward. She gets the stack of quizes from the student in front of her and is stupefied to find that Sakurai-sensei used the drawings she and Yuuko drew yesterday, including the one of Sasahara. Yuuko tries to get Mio to pass her a copy of the quiz, but Mio is frozen in shock. Don't Miss It! A frame of the scene where Mai hits Yuuko with her book and Gascoigne! appears is shown. Onomatopoeia (voiced by Koyama Rikiya) introduces itself by giving some examples of itself. Onomatopoeia notes that you can't help but say "cock-a-doodle-doo" even though it's not Japanese but the sound a rooster makes. The next episode of Nichijou is Episode 6. Don't miss it! Transitions *After Yuuko tells Mai that the winner should only hit the loser right after they've lost, Hakase and Nano play rock paper scissors themselves. This time, Hakase is still dressed like a cat. Both throw paper, and Nano then magically gets a tail. (Exclusive to Blu-ray.) *After Hakase begins to paint the daruma doll's eye, Yuuko's desk in her room is shown as seen from through her window. Several of her shirts are folded on it. *After Mio doesn't want to play table turning with Yuuko, Nakanojou jumps rope. He's pretty good, but the rope keeps whacking his mohawk. *After Mio accidentally draws a naked picture for her friend and teacher, Yuuko's home desk is shown again. This time, her drawing of a cool guy with glasses is sitting on it. Someone then draws one of the shades closed. References Image Gallery :See: Episode 5/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode 5